Going Overboard
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. With his wife now pregnant, Dean becomes a little too overprotective, but the fact that he's overbearing her and going overboard with everything begins to drive Castiel insane. Humour and fluff. Dean/Girl!Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. With his wife now pregnant, Dean becomes a little too overprotective, but the fact that he's overbearing her and going overboard with everything begins to drive Castiel insane. Humour and fluff. Dean/Girl!Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Here we go! A new story! Guess what? Babies and happiness! I'm sorry I need to write something happy. Hope you enjoy and please, please, please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Going Overboard<strong>

**Chapter One**

The room was silent.

Dean and Castiel sat staring at the shape of their baby on the monitor of the ultrasound machine, and as they stayed close, Dean pressed a tearful kiss to his wife's temple. Castiel grinned and rested against Dean, tears filling her eyes too as she held his hand tightly in her own. This was the first time they were seeing their baby and both of them believed they were dreaming.

"Dean..."

"I know..."

"In eight weeks, you'll know whether you're getting a boy or a girl," The doctor, Pamela Barnes said with a smile, "I'll get you the details for your next appointment."

She left the room, Castiel and Dean settling there to just stare contentedly at their growing baby. Both were silent, barely able to believe that from getting together as sixteen year olds, they'd still be together, that they'd be married and that they'd be having their first child at the age of twenty-six.

"We gotta call Sammie and Gabe after this and tell them we have a picture of the baby." Castiel whispered, referring to Dean's sister, Sam and her own brother, Gabriel.

Dean and Gabriel were both in a similar situation when they met. Dead mothers, fathers who more often than not worked away which left the two boys to bring up their little sisters practically single handedly. When Dean and Gabriel were only six, both were left at the local church for the week, where they were expected to take care of their baby sisters who were just two. Their fathers were working away and the local priest Pastor Jim was expected to care for the children. Dean and Gabriel stuck together. They didn't always see eye to eye, but good God, they understood loyalty and solidarity, and when they had to come together for each other and their sisters, they were incredible.

"We should scan it." Dean replied, "Email to everyone."

Castiel smiled beautifully, and as she gazed into Dean's eyes, the only thing he could do was lean down and kiss her lips. With soft smiles, they shared more gentle kisses, returning to look at their baby. Castiel looked up at Dean, grimacing as he shed a tear. He went to hide it, but she shook her head and reached up with her dainty fingers, gently wiping the tear away.

"It's okay to cry." She told him, reminding him as always.

He nodded and let a few more tears slip, after which he received a loving hug from his wife.

"God, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, the two settling side by side, happy to stare at their baby.

* * *

><p>As the pair headed into the apartment that evening, Dean gently took Castiel by the waist. Their appointment had been rather late since there was a complication with the computer system in the maternity department of the hospital, and they'd spent more time round at Dean's parents' house where Sam and Gabriel had also been. It was nine at night, and Castiel was very tired.<p>

"Sit down, baby. I'll run you a bath." He whispered, "Perhaps I can join you."

Castiel chuckled and allowed him to sit her on the couch, while he headed to the bathroom. Opening the envelope in her hands, she pulled out the photo from the scan and smiled as she gazed at it, pressing a kiss to the picture of their forming baby. Dean headed straight from the bathroom to their bedroom, returning to the bathroom with Castiel's warm pyjamas and robe in his arms, his sweats folded on top. She waited for him to return, and he did, the two kissing lovingly and stripping down before settling in the bathtub together. Castiel giggled sweetly as Dean got her settled between his legs, holding her close and rubbing her belly with gentle hands. She sighed and rested back against him, smiling at the sensation of his lips against her temple.

"We're having a baby." She whispered, hearing Dean huff out a soft laugh and feeling his stomach press against her back as he did.

"Yeah. We're having a baby." He replied, "You're gonna be the best mom ever, Cassie, I know it."

"You're gonna be a damn good daddy, Dean." Castiel replied, "You're the most amazing man I ever had the pleasure to meet, to fall in love with and to marry."

"I'm the only man you've fallen in love with and the only man you've married." Dean grinned, feeling Castiel swat his arm.

"Stop being silly. I could only ever love you." She replied, wincing as her back twinged slightly.

"Baby, you alright?" Dean asked straight away, voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, honey, just fine." Castiel replied, "Wait until there's a bump here. I can't wait until the kicking starts."

Dean just smiled and kept her close as he grabbed a wash cloth and her favourite shower gel, one that soothed her and relaxed her, and he began to gently wash her body, pressing tender kisses to her cheek and temple as he calmed her to a state of near sleep.

"You want an early night?" He asked, rubbing her belly lightly.

"Hmm. It'd be nice." She whispered, "You can be my teddy bear."

"Huh?" Dean laughed softly.

"I need an early night." Castiel replied with a smile, "I feel so tired right now."

"Bed then?" He asked, earning a soft nod from his wife.

He lifted her from the bath carefully in his strong arms, wrapping her in a towel and drying her carefully. She laughed and pressed loving kisses to his lips as they dried one another, getting changed into their nightwear and getting ready for bed before heading into the main apartment, locking the place up and making sure everything was turned off that should be, and everything was locked up as it should be.

They headed into their room, both settling calmly in bed and turning out the lights, just curling up to each other. They whispered soft words of love and goodnight before settling down to sleep, Dean's hand rested on Castiel's stomach.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
